


Derek, I'm gay

by Teaforopeners



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Loves Strauss, Bisexual Derek Morgan, Coming Out, Crack, Drabble, Drunk Aaron Hotchner, Drunk Derek Morgan, Drunk Morgan, Established Relationship, Gay Spencer Reid, Gen, Humor, M/M, Team Bonding, Truth or Dare, i suck at summaries, i think, not really - Freeform, they're all drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaforopeners/pseuds/Teaforopeners
Summary: “Would you date a girl taller than you?” asked Morgan.“Of course not.”Drunk Derek asks a weird question to Spencer.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 15
Kudos: 353





	Derek, I'm gay

**Author's Note:**

> I love drunk fics so I wrote this when I didn't have internet. 
> 
> I hope you like it and that you don't find it so cringey.

It was a relaxing saturday night for the team, a year prior they all started the tradition that the second saturday of each month they all would have a dinner at Rossi's and stay drinking and playing stupid games until sunrise. 

This saturday, they chose to not to make anything and just bought pizza from Domino's on their way to Rossi's house and by Morgan's suggestion of “pizza always tastes better with beer” they also bought a lot of six packs of beer. 

They spent the beginning of the night just chatting, eating pizza and drinking beer. When they got tired of the beer they all started to drink cherry flavored vodka, which was their current favorite group drink (all of them except for Spencer who always stuck with beer). 

At around 3 AM, drunk enough to play truth or dare without inhibition they all gathered in a circle and began to play. 

Emily wanted to go first, so she grabbed an almost empty bottle of vodka, drank all that was left on it in one gulp and then spun the bottle on the floor. They all followed the bottle and watched it land on Hotch. 

“Truth or dare?” asked the dark haired woman. 

“I'm ready for whatever you prefer, Prentiss.” answered Hotch while trying to maintain a straight face. 

“It's not fair, you have to give an answer boss-man.” said Penelope before Emily could reply to Hotch. 

“Don't worry Penelope, I have a good dare for him.” Emily looked at Garcia while answering, and then turned her head to Hotch. 

“I dare you to send a message to Strauss declaring your undying love for her.” continued Emily.

“Are you serious? She's going to kill me!” said Hotch almost screaming. 

Spencer chimed in “As if she doesn't want to kill you already” 

“You got me there.” replied Hotch. “Okay I'll do it.” 

The always stoic man grabbed his phone from his pocket and started to write a really long message to Strauss with the help of his friends. It ended up looking like a really heartfelt love letter. When everyone gave it their thumbs up he sent it and turned off his phone while wishing she had suddenly changed her number. 

“I did it, I hate you all. Remember that.” said the unit chief while grabbing the bottle and spinning it. The bottle landed on Derek (who was the most wasted of them). 

“Truth or dare?” asked Hotch.

“I'm not scared of you Hotch, bring me a good dare.” said Morgan while looking directly into Hotch's eyes without blinking. 

Hotch tought for a while before answering. “I dare you to lick the floor of the kitchen.” 

“Fuck you Hotch.” said Morgan from the bottom of his heart while standing up to go to the kitchen.

They all followed behing Morgan quietly until Rossi spoke. “You know, I haven't really cleaned up this floor in like a month.” 

Everyone laughed at the face Morgan made while kneeling on the floor. 

“I hate you.” Morgan then licked a short strip on the kitchen floor before standing up really fast and washing his mouth with dish soap and a lot of water. 

When he was finished they all went back to where they were previously sitting and Derek grabbed the bottle and spun it. 

The bottle landed on everyone's favorite genius, who looked really tired but happy at the same time. 

“Truth or dare Pretty Boy?” 

“I'll change things up a little bit, so I choose truth.” answered Spencer taking a sip of his beer.

“Would you date a girl taller than you?” asked Morgan looking at him while pouring more vodka on his glass.

“Of course not.” answered the young doctor without hesitation.

“That's a little shallow of you.” 

“Derek, I'm gay.” said Spencer laughing. “and also your boyfriend.” 

Penelope, JJ and Emily bursted out laughing and spilled their drinks on them while looking at the surprised face of Derek. Hotch seemed that had already fallen asleep sitting, and Rossi was just shaking his head not believing how wasted you had to be to forget your boyfriend's sexuality, and that he's your boyfriend. 

“Oh yeah I remember now, I'm sorry for calling you shallow Baby Boy.” said Morgan while engulfing his boyfriend on a hug and trying to kiss him. 

“No Derek Morgan! You're not kissing me with the mouth that touched the kitchen floor!” screamed Spencer while trying to free himself from his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> At parties I'm always Derek, I feel sorry for my friends xd.
> 
> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I'm not a native speaker so english is kinda hard for me, please let me know if there are mistakes :)


End file.
